super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Blur (Elreak Ianros)/History
Origin Elreak Ianros '''(more widely known as '''The Blur) was born on the 16th of February, 1992 to Annabelle and James Ianros; though following their subsequent deaths in 1994, was raised in an Orphanage for much of his early life. Up until the age of 10, he spent most of his time alone and extremely introverted; always remaining as the sole child no parent wanted to adopt. This made him an ideal candidate for the S.P.L.A.C.K[[S.P.L.A.C.K Agency| Agency]]; a secret program that was to train children from the age of 10 to be expert field operatives and perform tasks that would require decades of training by older generations, particularly those with special or enhanced abilities; such as the abilities of a genome. In 2002, he started this training and took to it like a duck to water. Though to further progress in a number of fields; he was enrolled in an elite academy where he studied from the age of 12. It was here that he met Amalie, Sawyer and Arika, whom he would care for deeply and extremely; particularly with Arika. Though the four was constantly bullied for being around Amalie; who most knew as the 'freak' who could manifest one's greatest fears. In actual fact, she had unlocked her Genome at an extremely young age; and had very little control over it. While she did affect her friends at times, it was nothing they could not overcome. Though Amalie kept this secret as best she could, particularly with Elreak's help, who told her of his involvement in the S.P.L.A.C.K Agency and how they could help her control her powers. She took this advice with great intrigue and met with Elreak's own mentor and guide, who promised that the Agency would indeed help her to hone her powers; only if she aided the Agency in their own goals. Eagerly, she accepted. Elreak did not see much of Amalie and when he did; she was returning from a mission. Shortly after, she was pulled out from the Academy to focus solely on training and operations for the Agency; much to Arika's dismay who was missing her best friend deeply. As the years went on, relations between Elreak and Arika grew greatly; with their relationship beginning to form. Sawyer had also become Elreak's best friend, though all relations with Amalie had become quiet. Even within the Agency, she was feared; and any attempt to speak to her resulted in hospitalisation. The few times Elreak had tried failed; it was as though he was speaking to an empty shell of who she had once been, cold and emptied. Though by the time he was 18; was one of the Agency’s best and most loyal operatives, second only to Amalie. Though rumours sparked within the Agency of a plot to destroy it from the inside; and that one of the higher agents was responsible. Elreak was tasked to figure out who it was, and eliminate them with extreme prejudice; though he found the device and got everyone out in time, he failed to disarm the device, and in 2011 the Agency's HQ was destroyed in all it' entirety. Many; including the board of Directors blamed Elreak, though while they had originally decided to remove him from the Agency; some voted against the move and Elreak remained, though became extremely hated by many within the Agency. Though Aik City still had numerous threats and he was tasked to stop one such threat, the powerful supervillain who called himself The Mystic Monolith". He spent three weeks following endless leads until he finally uncovered his lair, hidden deep within the mountains a few hours west. The lair's security was heavily encrypted, but the skillful agent managed to bypass all safeguards the villain had. As he walked the large hallway of the villain's lair, he avoided all of his 'Robo-Minions', but he wasn't sure what to expect when he reached his target. He managed to catch '''The Mystic Monolith off guard and managed to apprehend him, but he failed to realise the full extent of the villain's powers and he trapped Elreak in the dimension which '''Elreak '''dubbed 'The''' No-Space. A dimension completely devoid of light, sound, and even matter, yet somehow he was able to plant his feet firmly upon the ground. Even time itself passed differently there, and the hands of his watch spun around without ever ceasing. He sat on the ground, just waiting for something to happen. Despite anything around him, he felt warm and felt as though something was seeping into his very skin; the feeling of gently blowing air on his skin. The feeling was something he quickly got used to; and paid little attention to it. He eventually managed to escape after what he believed 3 hours had passed, with the sole help of Agency's leading engineer. He returned through a dimensional tear that they had built, allowing for a stable portal to the No-Space. But the world was... different. He quickly realised that while it had been a mere 3 hours for him, the world around him had changed drastically in three '''years. Over the time he had been away, Arika had become extremely saddened, believing he had died in a freak accident; being fed lies by the S.P.L.A.C.K. Though the Agency wanted Elreak '''to continue working for them, and help to train a new generation of agents, but it was all too much for him; and subsequently resigned. For the next few weeks he barely left his home, eating little more than fast-food; though gaining very little weight from it all. Of course, he did tell '''Sawyer and Arika the full story and how he had not in-fact died; both of whom persuaded him to come out, to come and see the new world and get to know it. He did so but noticed that not only the world was different, but he too was different. He found that he had absorbed some kind of energy during his time in the No-Space, which'' caused him to perceive time incredibly slowly, down to the attoseconds; due to the synapses within his brain and the rate he processed information incredibly faster than most. He was able to move insanely fast, reaching speeds of around Mach 12 during his first run. Soon after, he found he could tear open the dimensional barrier and return to the ''No-Space at will, along with a whole slew of other abilities. Though he was unable to control his newfound speed. In an attempt to stop a robbery, he tried to help using his enhanced speed but ultimately only ended up in making things worse. He ran towards the criminal and tried to grab the gun out of his hand, but he shattered the criminal's entire arm and proceeded to run into a nearby wall, causing half a building to come crumbling down. Although only the criminal's arm and Elreak's 'self esteem was hurt, he realised that his powers were dangerous, and it would only cause more chaos if he didn't get them under control. He returned to the '''S.P.L.A.C.K ''and told them of his newfound powers and how he could not fully control them. After discussing the situation, the Agency employed the same tactics they had trained Amalie with; much to Elreak's horror. They had not been training her to control her powers, they had been weaponising her. Torturing, beating and hypnotising her into using for their own horrific purposes; Elreak had realised what he had done and how he lured Amalie into this life. He was disgusted by their process, and learned she was not the only one; that many enhanced individuals had been forced into this life and those that refused were executed. Elreak soon comprehended all that he had done, the tasks he had fulfilled for the Agency... He had been executing those who were against the Agency; even tasked with killing the one person who could have stopped the Agency's dealings. He knew he had to escape, thankfully for him; they did not fully understand his powers. He secured Amalie along with a number of incriminating files that alerted the highest of Authority to the Agency. It was difficult for Elreak to make Amalie believe and break through all the brainwashing that the Agency had conducted, but she did help train him so that he may get his powers under control. The two worked tirelessly within a Lab that had been long abandoned by the Agency and provided a plethora of resources and equipment that would be necessary. Soon, he began learning more abilities whilst also getting them under control, so began using them more frequently and accurately. Though he found that extensive use of his Speed, particularly when reaching speeds of Mach 14+, caused him to be forced back into the No-Space. As a result, he invented the Dimensional Stabiliser, which stored energy that he was receiving from the No-Space; allowing him to regulate his speed accurately whilst also removing the risk of being forced into the No-Space upon reaching certain speeds. When creating the first prototype, the device accidentally went off in his lab, which subsequently resulted in the surrounding lab being trapped in the No-Space. Though certain elements such as light and matter retained properties lie that on Earth. Soon he turned it into his Personal HQ known as The S.H.A.R.C' (Specialised Home And Research Centre). ''From here, he could hone his abilities without hurting anyone and conduct analysis on outstanding case files. He soon adopted the identity of '''The Blur' but at the same time, Amalie '''had left '''Elreak in the hopes he would be safe, finding that the training the Agency had performed on her were taking their toll; and that it was getting far harder to resist it. Though finding a fitting name; she chose the name of Paranoia. He fought numerous crimes in the coming months and prevented The Mystic Monolith 'and his repeated attacks to try and take over ''Aik City. Soon after, '''Arika '''would be at the mercy on '''Monolith, subsequently getting powers she too couldn't control. He''' trained her to use them safely within the ''S.H.A.R.C, ''but it took months to train and control her powers; as '''Elreak did not have a good understanding of how they worked initially. She did grasp complete control over them and created the identity of Echo. The two would train, fight and regularly aid one another in battles. Though they found themselves overwhelmed by the arising number of villains and threats to the city and helped to train a number of heroes such as Everlasting '''and '''Foresight. Soon enough, the four created the Super Alliance; with the ideals of protecting the city from any and all threats that would come to pass over Aik City, no matter how big or small they may be.''''' __NOEDITSECTION__